


A Place for Men and Monsters

by PompousPickle



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, will be explicit later on because I'm a perv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:  "a fantasy AU where Dorian is a golem created by some sorcerer that John (a knight?) comes upon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place for Men and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I have a REALLY guilty pleasure for fantasy AUs. So this might become more plot-oriented and a bit longer than originally intended. I have a lot of ideas for this so it should be a lot of fun to write!

"So how do we wake him up?" John asked as the two men looked at the body lying on the examination table. The golem had been found in a raid, in a workhouse harboring all kinds of illegal magic items. But this was the only piece of evidence that might actually  _help_ them _._

_"_ I'm not entirely sure." Rudy rolled the body over on the table and examined him closely. "He is likely magic-activated. I've studied my fair-share of man-made soldiers but I've never see any so..." 

"Human? Yeah, tell me about it. Thing's giving me the creeps just looking at it." John shook his head and shuddered a little. It was true. The canon-fodder that the police force used were all large, bulky golems made of rock and metal. John couldn't imagine a magician who would want to make one that was so very  _human_ , with lifelike skin and arms and…other parts. Let’s just say that John didn’t let his eyes wander too low down the body.

But he at least knew that whoever _had_ made the golem, it probably wasn’t for legal reasons.

"Yes, human-like. It's fascinating, actually. I can't imagine what kind of magic must have gone into creating such a lifelike being. When we find out how to activate him, I would like to test exactly how..." 

"Easy there Champ. Let's just focus on the case." 

That's when John spotted it, faintly, in the golem’s skin. Or…what very nearly looked and felt like skin. It was a light etching of an arcane magic circle. The kind that he never saw when he was investigating _safe_ and _legal_ magic. God he hated magicians sometimes. He snapped his fingers and motioned for Rudy to bring the lamp over the symbol, leaning over to get a better look.

He couldn’t read the runes on the circle, of course. But the markings and symbols were familiar. They itched at the back of John’s mind, nagging at him and pulling at some long-forgotten memory, a memory lost in the ambush.

John gripped at a table, mind racing. He could just barely hear Rudy asking him if he was fine. His head throbbed as he tried to remember, as he could hear the ringing in his ears, as his friends lay dead on the streets. And he saw a glowing circle on the ground, smeared with blood and oozing magic.

Just then John pulled out a knife from his satchel and ran it along his hands. “John are you…JESUS do I need to call someone for help?” Rudy said, cringing at the sight of blood and backing away from the table so quickly he nearly backed into his equipment.

“Blood magic. Likely Syndicate,” John explained with a quick breath. He didn’t want to make Rudy _worry,_ necessarily. But he wanted to get to the bottom of this. And he didn’t really care what Rudy thought of him in order to get there. “You might want to stand back,” he then added, running his fresh blood over the marking under the gollem’s ear.

The “veins” in the golem’s skin flashed blue, and his eyes suddenly opened. It took John a moment to get used to it. It was strange how human he looked. In fact, when John found him, he thought it was a well-preserved body in the back rooms of the workhouse. He didn’t guess that he man-made until he tried to drag the body out.

The pupils dilated and the creature sat up with a gasp. And John took yet another moment to notice the bright blue eyes, and striking jawline, and just how _real_ that gasp had seemed, even while his skin was still flashing blue with the blood magic. And he almost understood Rudy’s fascination with this kind of magic, if only for a second.

And then the golem looked at him, eyes bright and wondering, a small smile creeping onto his face as he looked John over. “John Kennex, knight in the Apparatus Guard.” John just blinked, not even wanting to _know_ how the golem seemed to know all about him just by looking at him. “I’m Dorian. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Dorian” smiled at him, holding out his hand in greeting. John glanced over at Rudy, who looked as dumbstruck as he felt. He looked back and noticed that his blood had disappeared from Dorian’s skin entirely, likely absorbed in the magic symbol. And then it finally occurred to John Kennex that he might have just made a very, very big mistake.


End file.
